A Wonderful Life A Girl's Story
by Belina
Summary: Deserae has inherited her father's farm, being from the city she knows barely anything about farming. Challenges lie ahead, not just in farming either. R and R
1. Chapter 1: The Bad News

-------------  
  
I was at work, typing up some things for my boss, just the usual. Many fellow colleagues of mine passed by. Some stopped to talk others didn't. My boss, Mr. Johnson stopped by as well.  
  
"Good morning, sir. I hope all is well with you today." I said to him in a nice friendly voice.  
  
"Morning Miss. Dorn, I am fine today. I have just a few more notes for you to type up, and then I need you to work on the invitations for the company get together." Mr. Johnson handed me some papers.  
  
"Well must be getting along. Drop by when you're done with everything," He said and he walked off to his office.  
  
The phone rang soon after he left, at first I just thought it was my boss, or maybe a person down in the rigs or even a social call. Though when I answered the phone, I never thought that such bad news would be on the other end.  
  
"Hello? Arrowhead Oil Company, this is Deserae speaking." I said in my secretary voice, firm and calm.  
  
"Deserae? This is Takakura. I don't think you remember me, I work on the farm with your father." The person on the other line said.  
  
My heart dropped, no one from the farm calls me, something must be wrong with my father.  
  
Oh no.  
  
"Yes, I remember you, sir. But. . .how on earth did you get a phone?" I asked, where the question came from all of a sudden, I don't know.  
  
"I'm using the cellular phone you gave your father for Christmas." He said, a taken aback a bit by the question.  
  
"Oh, right I remember. . .but anyways I hope that everything is alright at the farm." I said, I tried to keep my voice as steady as possible but it was hard.  
  
There was a slight pause. I could feel the tears come up in those few second and I turned around and faced the wall so no one could see me.  
  
"Deserae, I'm sorry to have to tell you this. . .but your father passed away today. . ." There went the tears. I couldn't hold them back any longer. They were flowing down my face at a rapid pace and I couldn't seem to stop them.  
  
'Why? Why did this happen to MY father? I have no family left. . .' I thought. I took a deep breath before speaking to Takakura again.  
  
"I. . .I thank you for informing me. When. . ." I took some more deep breaths here, "When will the. . .the funeral be?" Another stream of tears began, I tried hard not to choke as I spoke those words, I just couldn't believe that I had to ask that, for my own father too.  
  
"We'll be holding it as soon as you get here, which will hopefully be soon, I am so sorry for your loss." He said, though he didn't sound sympathetic, of course he may have been trying, he and my father were so close. . .  
  
"Alright, I'll start my way over there tomorrow, so it may be Wednesday when I get there." I said, my words choked up, it was a wonder that he could even understand me.  
  
"Okay, once again I am sorry. I look forward to seeing you, good bye." He said.  
  
"You too, good bye," I said and I hung up after he did. I wheeled my chair back over to my computer and opened up the internet. I typed a quick letter to my boss and some others that I work with to inform where I would be, apologizing a million times. I hoped my boss could find a replacement, for the time being.  
  
I then sorted some papers and arranged my desk around a bit leaving a little note saying I had gone to Forget-Me-Not Valley. I then grabbed my car keys and walked down the hallway to the elevator. I was lucky enough to find that one of my good friends was in the elevator as well and she was going down to the first floor.  
  
"Hey Des!" She greeted me, using my nickname.  
  
"Hey Charissa," I said using a tissue I had gotten from my desk to wipe my eyes quickly.  
  
"Des, are you okay? You've been crying haven't you? What happened?" She bombarded me with questions. Her green eyes staring into my grey ones.  
  
"My father died this morning, and I have to leave to go to his funeral in the country. . ." I said looking down.  
  
She looked at me for a minute, in shock and disbelief. She pushed a strand of her short blonde hair behind her ears before looking at me again, "Are you joking?" She asked.  
  
"I wish I was. . ." I said looking down at the floor. She came up and hugged me tightly. I smiled.  
  
"It's going to be okay, I'll walk you to your car." She said comforting me. The one thing I needed right now and she knew just what it was. I thanked her and gave her a tight squeeze. The elevator stopped and we got off. We then walked in silence to my small silver car.  
  
In that small walk, even though there was no talking it seemed that she was pulling me through, at least a bit. The hardest part had yet to come though, the funeral. I tried to keep a straight face.  
  
"Okay, here's your car Des," She said and opened the door for me. I could barely get in the car because I started sobbing again. I let my head fall upon the steering wheel and the car began to sound one long, loud honk.  
  
Charissa gave a worried expression, "Uhh....maybe I should take you to the airport. . .you are flying aren't you?" She asked, pulling me out of the car.  
  
"Well. . .to Capitol City, it's the closest airport to Forget-Me-Not Valley," I said, standing limp in her arms.  
  
She sighed and walked me around to the other side of the car and opening the door for me.  
  
I got in the car and smiled at her through my tears, "Thanks." I said weakly.  
  
Charissa smiled back at me and went around and got in on the other side of the car, "Keys please," She said, I handed her the keys and she started the car up and started driving down the road.  
  
We drove for a good fifteen minutes or so and then we passed the airport, "Uhh. . .you missed our stop. . ." I said.  
  
"I know, I'm going to drive you down to that town by the Valley." She said, keeping her eyes on the road.  
  
I was speechless. She was going to drive me all the way to Ridgewater Port, about two hundred fifty miles from Liberty City. Note to self: give Charissa a very nice Christmas gift.  
  
"T-thanks. . . but you really, really don't have to do this!" I said finally saying something.  
  
"No, really Des, I don't think that you should have to waste your money flying when it's cheaper for me to take you, and you don't seem like you could drive right now." Charissa said.  
  
And that was the end of the conversation. The silence in the car made me drowsy and I soon fell asleep.  
  
---------------------  
  
Belina: Okay. That was a really short chapter. And it isn't even Harvest Moon like yet. But I just had to post this. Otherwise it would of never gotten posted. Okay. Well I hope you like it. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Bar

------------  
  
"Des. . .Deserae, come wake up we're in Ridgewater Port now," I could here Charissa's voice as I awoke.  
  
"Huh? What? Already?" I said rubbing my eyes. She was right, here we were in Ridgewater Port. "What time is it?"  
  
Charissa checked her watch, "It's about 8:30 in the morning," she said. "How about we go get some breakfast, okay?"  
  
"Sure, sounds good," I said and I got out of the car and Charissa locked it.  
  
We chose a little diner nearby. Once inside we sat down at a booth by the window that looked out upon the docks.  
  
"What can I get you two ladies?" A waitress asked soon after we sat down. She seemed to be in her fifties, grey hair done up in a messy bun, a few wrinkles, too much make-up. The typical small town diner waitress, like what you see on TV.  
  
I looked over the menu quickly. "I'll just have some coffee and pancakes," I said.  
  
Charissa looked at me and then back up at the waitress, "I'll have the same," she said and then gave our menu's to the waitress who was jotting down our orders.  
  
"Okay," The waitress said taking the menu's from Charissa and walking off.  
  
Our breakfast arrived soon after that and we both began to talk over our meal.  
  
"So, are you ready for this?" Charissa asked.  
  
"I guess. . .it's just going to be very hard. . ." I said in between bites. I had to admit, I was starving.  
  
"I wish I could come with you, but it's Tuesday, and I have an important meeting tomorrow and I need to get back in time. . ." She said taking a sip of her coffee.  
  
My eyes widened, "Oh no. . .work. . ." I said worriedly.  
  
"Forget about it, I called in last night for the two of us," She said.  
  
"Oh good, thanks. . .you have gone through so much trouble for me. . . it'll be hard to repay you. . ." I said, and it's true, it would be hard.  
  
"Hey, that's what friends are for. Plus you're worth it Des," She said smiling.  
  
"Thanks, thanks a million times and thanks again," I said.  
  
We then finished up our meals and I didn't let Charissa pay for it either. I had to do something for her, might as well be buying her breakfast. After that we left and went to the docks.  
  
I had just realized something though, "Charissa, I don't have any other clothes. . ." I said.  
  
"Oh. . .wait. Yeah you do, remember you always keep a bag incase you have to go somewhere remember? Miss. Always-prepared." She said laughing. I laughed along as well, it felt good.  
  
I smiled, and then ran back to the car to get the bag. I then came back and set it down by my side and gave Charissa a huge hug.  
  
"Thank you so much for everything, I'll be sure to write you and call you, I may stay for a while. . .I just don't know yet." I said.  
  
"That's alright, stay as long as you like, I'll cover for you," She said. We hugged again one more time and then I boarded the small boat that would take me to Forget-Me-Not Valley.  
  
"Bye, thanks for everything I'll miss you," I said from the boat.  
  
"You're welcome! Stay safe! I'll miss you too! Bye!" She said. I waved until I could no longer see her.  
  
---------------------  
  
Not too long after that I found myself getting off the boat at the shores of Forget-Me-Not Valley. There I was greeted by Takakura. A man who I had not seen since I was 14.  
  
My mother had died, she was robbed and shot, when I was 14, and my father decided he needed to get away from Capitol City, it was too dangerous. I went to go live with my aunt, who lived in Liberty City, and my dad came here to start a farm, he met Takakura there, I went and visited him that first summer he was on the farm, and that's the last time I saw Takakura. After that my dad visited me in the city and I never went to Forget-Me-Not Valley again.  
  
"Hello," Takakura said, I walked up to him and he took my bags.  
  
"Hi, it's been a while. About 7 years," I said.  
  
"Yes, maybe even too long, now follow me to the farm, you'll be staying at your father's house," He said. And I followed him up to the familiar farm, which had grown very much since I had last seen it. The animals were gone, I knew there used to be a great plenty because of all the pictures that would be sent to me, and I didn't see any plants either.  
  
We walked into my father's house, well, what was my father's house. Actually. It wasn't really a house at all. Just a shack, but still a home.  
  
"I can't believe that just yesterday he was alive. . .and now he's gone. . ." I said, once more choking on my words.  
  
Takakura stayed silent, and I turned my back to him and looked at the floor, "If you wouldn't mind, please don't take this in offense, but I think I'd like to be alone. . ." I said.  
  
"Alright, I'll be at home all of today. . .if you need me I'll be there," he said and left.  
  
'I hope I didn't come off as rude but I just don't want to be in the company of him, I don't even want to be in the Valley! Everything reminds me of him!' I thought. I sighed and fell onto the bed, my face buried deep into the pillow, that was becoming damp with every tear that I cried. The next thing I knew I had fallen asleep.  
  
----------------  
  
I yawned and woke up in the bed. It took me a minute to open my eyes and realize where I was and what had happened.  
  
"I thought it was just a dream. . .a horrible nightmare. . ." I sighed and got out of bed. As I was getting out I saw my reflection in a near by mirror. I looked horrible.  
  
My long straight hair was ruffled and tangled and falling out of the bun that it had been in yesterday. My grey eyes had dark lines underneath them and my makeup was running. I looked like a drunk, and it wasn't a very flattering sight.  
  
I washed my face in the kitchen sink, since it seemed to be the only source of water. I then changed out of my business suit, which I had been wearing all of yesterday and most of today. I chose a simple outfit of flared blue jeans and a grey hooded long sleeved shirt. I decided to go without make up.  
  
I checked my watch, it was 10:00 PM. A perfect time to go to the bar. While many people would think I was just an innocent 20 year-old girl who would never think about drinking alcohol, I had to admit that I had a sweet spot for liquor. And it usually surprised people.  
  
"Well might as well go now, good timing and all," I said and slipped on a pair of tennis shoes and walked down to the local bar.  
  
"Heh, well here we are, definitely small," I said stopping in from of the Blue Bar, "Of course these little places always have the best drinks," and with that I opened the door.  
  
And boy was it crowded. There were two older male twins; a man who looked like a crazed scientist; a guy wearing a green outfit, and a tall, pointed green hat who, I must say, looked a lot like an elf; a man near my age that looked quite like an Elvis impersonator; and a blonde, who also looked near my age, who wasn't too hard on the eyes.  
  
"Hello there! You must be Deserae Dorn, daughter of the old farmer," The tall man behind the counter said to me. He was standing next to a somewhat ditzy looking blonde girl who waved at me.  
  
"Hi!" She said, "I'm Muffy! I work here at the Blue Bar with Griffin! If you ever need a drink Griffin is the best," she said. So she's Muffy and the tall guy is Griffin.  
  
"Nice to meet you two," I said, and I walked over and took at seat at the counter, "So what do you have?" I asked.  
  
Muffy handed me the menu, "Here! Choose from one of these!"  
  
I looked over the menu. They didn't have anything that I had ever heard of. . .but trying new things can't hurt anyone. I gave the list one more look over.  
  
"I think I'll have. . .red punch," I said, "Wait, this does have alcohol in it?" I asked.  
  
Griffin nodded, "Of course it does,"  
  
"Good," I said, I meant to think it but it came out aloud.  
  
The older twins, the scientist, and the blonde guy laughed.  
  
"So you like your alcohol do you?" One of the twins said.  
  
"Not another woman in this village would come in here to drink," the blonde said.  
  
"Well, I most enjoy to drink and will probably become a local bar fly," I said, laughing slightly.  
  
"That's good, we come here often as well," the first twin said, "I'm Kasey by the way,"  
  
"And I'm Patrick,"  
  
"Nice to meet you two," I looked at the blonde guy, "And what's your name?"  
  
I'm not sure but I think he blushed slightly, "I'm Rock, nice to meet you Deserae," he said.  
  
I smiled sweetly, "Nice to meet you too Rock," I said. I had to admit he was quite nice looking.  
  
"Here's your red punch," Griffin said. I took it and thanked him. Then I took a sip of the drink. And I had to admit, it was pretty good.  
  
"You like that drink?" The man with the pointed hat asked me.  
  
"Yeah, it's pretty good," I said, taking a bigger sip.  
  
"It's probably one of the best drink here, but by far Moon Trip is the best," he said, "Oh, I'm Gustafa by the way," He said.  
  
"Nice to meet you," I took another sip, I was starting to get addicted. Alcohol was truly my worst weakness.  
  
I spent the rest of the night chatting it up with the guys. I learned all their names, the other two men I met were Daryl, the scientist, and Marlin, the Elvis impersonator. I also learned about the other villagers and what to expect and about some of the places in town. It was a pretty good night.  
  
I set down my third red punch, I was half drunk or more, "Okay guys, I'm goin' home." I announced and got up from my seat, setting the money I owed on the counter.  
  
They all said their goodbyes, I waved from the door and then left.  
  
I felt a bit dizzy and I stumbled forward, falling to my knees. It was probably past midnight and I was sure that no one was out at this time.  
  
"Hey! Deserae! You okay?" I heard a voice from behind me. And suddenly I felt strong arms lift me up to my feet. I turned around, it was Rock.  
  
"T-thanks. . ." I said, holding a hand to my head.  
  
"You look drunk. . .," He said, "Let me walk you to the farm,"  
  
"Okay. . ." I said. We walked to where I was staying.  
  
"Alright, we're here," he said.  
  
"Thanks again," I said. "I can't believe it, I'm practically drunk here. . .this is a new low for me. . ."  
  
"Alcohol's addicting, and sometimes you just have too much, it's no biggie," Rock said.  
  
"Yeah. I guess you're right." I opened my door, "Well, good night," I said.  
  
"'Night,"  
  
I walked in and closed the door behind me. And then I got ready to go to sleep and then crawled in bed. I needed all the sleep that I could get, tomorrow was gonna be one heck of a day.  
  
------------------  
  
Belina: Okie dokie! I got another chapter written! I really like this story! So I'm gonna make sure not to mess it up! Review please! 


End file.
